ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales of the Outsider: Episode 1, Part 2
Anur Transyl 8:53 (Earth Time/Eastern Time) The Plumbers Dropship rushed over the dark planet in a slow cruise, keeping low to the surface to avoid detection. The ship itself was flying over a low plateu, the dark indigo color of the sediment mixed perfectly with the deep blue color of the Transylian planet, however now was not a time for sights; war as underway. In the distance a few kilometers away, the sounds of shouting lined with the thin dull booming of explosions drummed in the distance. Soon, the dropship would pass over the plateu, as a new change in scenery took place below. A war was underway beneathe the grandship, a planet-wide revolt of both parties against eachother in a battle for dominance. The Transylians were fighting in rebelliance to the forces of their harsh, ex-slavemasters, the Vladats. Today was the third month of the war, and both sides seemed to be at a stalemate at the moment. The Transylians with their superior technology, great strength, and near invulnerable dexterity, and the Vladats with their keen ability of hypnotism, flight, and predatory nature; however they were much greater in numbers. As the ship bustled through the smoke filled air, a small troupe of Vladats ambushed it from the skies, and began hacking and tearing at the hull with their razor sharp claws, with the aid of a small percentage of their captured Transylian slaves below; firing at the aircraft. The group of plumbers within the ship began to stumble about as the pilot attempted to shake his "unregistered guests" off. Pressing a yellow key on the dashboard of the controls, the pilot would speak into the intercom to his colleagues. "Alright, the drop zone is coming up in about thirteen parsecs, I'm going to increase speed and open the hatch, but you all need to jump when I say so, green?" the Insectoid would announce. All three plumbers gave a "Rodger!" in unison, and swiftly made their ways to the dropgate. As the pilot shifted the control stick forward with a harsh push, the aircraft began to fire forward in a burst of speed; the Vladats barrelling off the sides, some burned by the exhaust of the engines. The hatch of the vessel began to slowly open, to the warzone below them. The drums of war thundered in the battle field as a thick scent of ash filled the air through the gusts of wind that pushed firmly against the faces of the soldiers. The Tetramand stuck his head out by a few inches to inspect the area around them, barely grazed across the cheek by a loose shot from a plasma rifle causing him to snatch his head back in reaction. Turning to his fellow men with a stern expression, he'd yell to them, barely managing to bring his voice over the sounds of wind and laserfire. "I can see the point up ahead, arm yourselves!" he'd shout. The two plumbers gave a nod of compliance and rushed to the racks upon the walls. The female pyronite took two standard issue plasma rifles, one for her, and the other for her unarmed tetramand friend. The human removed two promethium lined pistols from under his seat, taking one each delicately in both hands before tapping the pyronite, to inform her he was ready. As the pilot manuvered through the smog filled skies, the Insectoid pilot growled in a sort of determination as he skillfully avoided swarming flocks of Vladats in the air. Pressing down on the com-link button once more, he'd yell into the loudspeaker, "Now you bags of raal, go, go, go!". Each of the three plumbers gave a tiny grin, before rushing out of the drop gate, with almost fanatic haste. The Tetramand and Pyronite each pressed a red button on the left side of their harnesses, activating a portable thrust-pack for both of the two, allowing them to slowly descend to the ground. The human however, aimed his body down to the ground, with both arms tucked to his side with a stoic expression across his face. Raising both arms up with somewhat strain, he'd pull his left coat sleeve back to reveal his oddly colored omnitrix. He began calmly cycling through a few creatures before stopping at a certain one. The creature he had stopped to was a Ventus Turadon, a rather tall humanoid avian creature that greatly resembled angels spoken of in human lord. However, while the alien was seraphim in appearance, it was no angel. It was a stealthy bird of prey, with the accuracy and vision of a fully trained military sniper, and twice as deadly. Razor sharp claws, a deafening screech, and the ability to manipulate winds was this Terror of the Sky's abilities. The human, slapping down the dial began to shift in form before as he fell to the ground, a flash of red light enveloped his body, as his skin became darker and grey in color, his irises dialating into mere blanks, as seventeen foot black lustered wings sprouted from his back in a dark majesty. His muscle mass and body expanded three times his size, dwarfing his past skinnier and short stature, his clothing began to grow armor plating around his now broadened sholders and and expand as gauntlets over his new well-built taloned hands. A hood then sprouted from his back, materalizing over his body and wrapping him in a steel and leather woven jumpsuit with full face mask. Just as he was nearing the ground, his wings spread open at each side, as wind began to pick up underneathe them. He descended to the ground at his seemingly imminent demise before shooting back up into the air and giving a mighty screech in pride of his new form. "Fright Wing!" he'd shout, causing a flying swarm of nearly two-dozen feral Vladat soldiers to take notice. Priming their rifles in hand, they turned around in pursuit of their new flying prey. Fright Wing, drawing his attention towards his pursuer, seemed to "grin" from under his mask in delight, and began flapping his way towards the swarm directly. First giving a screech, a cone of sound waves would hit the troupe of Vladats like a bullet, managing to scatter them in confusion. Taking advantage of his Quarreys' dispelled formation, Fright Wing began systematically firing focused "shots" of sound at the heads of each of the Vladat soldiers, as he encircled them in a loop; sending atleast half of the bat-like creatures to the ground. The remaining few, managed to regain their resolve and began spitting Corrupturas towards their swift enemy. Fright Wing managed to bob and weave, dashing in a sort of zig-zag strategum while occasionally knocking a few of the projectiles out the air. Fright Wing, gave a growl of annoyance at their desperate attempt and began soaring directly towards the twelve Vladat Soldiers. Upon reaching a close enough distance, he began hacking and clawing at the Vladats with his sharp taloned hands. Two of the Vampiric soldiers had managed to grab his arms, at each side while another began to slowly approach, his mouth salivating in anticipation. The Screeching Sepharim, grunted as he attemped to slip free to no avail. As the Vladat had finally approached, he'd open his jaws and began to bring his head to Fright Wing's neck. Growling in a fury, Fright Wing, lifted his legs and managed to pull the Vladat with a yank, managing to bump him against the Intergalactic Peace symbol on his pectorals; shiting him into a different form in a flash of light, which caused the two Vladats gripping his arms, to hiss in pain and scurry aside; accidentally losing their grip of him. As he plummeted to the ground, he had re-entered his standard human appearance, but was now dropping fast to the ground at a quick rate. Shifting his body onto his back, he began quickly cycling through his codex database before sighing in a rather melancholy tone, and selected another alien, closing his eyes in somewhat shame, he'd slap down the dial as a red substance began to grow from the base of his device, and proceeded to envelop around him. The Vladats, regaining their posture, looked down in suprise, and began descending after their prey in a fit of both hunger and bitter hatred. As the oozing substance had finished extending over it's host, the intergalactic peace symbol grew out his chest, before he hit the ground, causing an explosion of dust to rise all around him. The Vladats, upon seeing their attacker hit the ground, stopped briefly, each giving a disgustingly gruesome grin. They slowly hovered down to the ground and began to inspect the area for a cadaver. There in the center of a crater was nothing more than a large puddle with the red omnitrix base, glowing in the center. Each gave a sort of hissing laugh and began to approach the apparent remains of their attacker. As they closened however, a sort of odd "scent" filled their lungs, causing them to stagger back in slight alarm. A purple uniform adorned member of the group gave a hiss and proceeded to speak in a deep raspy voice with a thick Transylian accent to follow. "I-I smell one of those...vipers, one of those black creatures around; one of those parasites." he'd say quietly to his team mates, who seemed to shrink back in fear. They all began to turn their backs from the cratered remains of their adversary and began to look around in fright. Suddenly, a spine-chilling low distorted chuckle could be heard, seemingly coming from all ends of the soldiers field of vision. A small thin tendril would begin to grow from the "puddle" behind the three, which began to divide into multiple tendrils, slowly picking up in speed unbeknownst to them. "Ha ha ha ha...you three put up a good brawl, and I thank you for the excellent rush of euphoria you've all given me, but I'm afraid it's time to put this little dispute to a final...Coda." the voice would say in a sinister tone. The speaker seemed to talk in two voices in unison, one high pitched, the other low and monstrous, each distorted in a sort of daemonic sense. A shadow would then rise behind the three Vladats, looming over their forms with a grimly dark atmosphere, as the scent they had faintly sensed was now pungent in the air, filling it with it's deep rubbery and yet musky odor. The Vladats, remained staring forward with a wide-eyed look of fear, frozen static in place. A large, red clawed hand would emerge from the shadow, turning a single Vladat to face it as sweat rolled down the vampiric creature's face in buckets. The tall figure, slowly eased it's head down to directly face the Vladat soldier as six glowing red eyes blinked at it in different segments of time. The shadow's mouth split down to reveal a wide smiling mouth, filled with rows upon rows of large black fangs, and a longue tongue which slowly slithered out between them and proceeded to rub the Vladat down the side of his face softly before coiling around the top of his head with patient ease. The poor soldier was now frozen in place, muttering as tears began to run down his cheeks. Managing to utter a few words, he'd stutter in pure silence, "Vitra, Travin, h-help me...oh gods please h-help me." he'd quietly say straining his voice to speak. As he turned his gaze to the right and left, he'd notice his team mates had laid upon the ground; dead, and butchered with a surgeon's precision; their blood draining out in buckets. One gave a small gurgling cough as he laid upon the cold ground. "Oh gods, he still alive..Travin is still alive." the Vladat would think to himself. The shadow seemed to notice his prey's gaze as a tendril extended from his large shape, and proceeded to wrap around the Vladat's arms, and legs, while a sepperate tendril pulled over a rifle, and slipped it into the Vladat's grasp. The Vladat soldier began to feel something like tiny needles, pierce his skin, slipping into his nerves like puppet strings. Now under the control of the mass of shadows, he began to hold the rifle in his arms, and began to take aim to his comrade. The nearly lifeless Vladat Travin, began to crawl onto his back, looking up to see his team mate aiming a rifle to his head. Each of the two began to tear up, looking at the other with an expression of horror. The scene only seemed to make the shadow grin in delight as he began forcing the Vladat under his command to slip onto his knees, and straddle Travin by his chest. Now pressing the tip of the gun against his brother in arm's head, The Vladat soldier began to weep in silent terror, unable to make any scream or noise, while the other hadn't the strength to even utter any words. Travin laid upon the ground, his right arm missing from it's socket along with the lower half of his body. Travin began to speak, looking into the eyes of his comrade, "Odein, d-d-don't worry, I forgive you.." the Vladat would weakly utter to his friend. Odein attempted to close his eyes, but the tendrils of the shadow forced them open by force. The shadow then whispered into his ear, "I want you to watch every moment of your soldier's final moments, right up to-" the shadow stopped mid-sentence and began to slowly draw back Odein's trigger finger, before a blast shot through the rifle; sending Travin's brain matter splattering all over Odein's face and clothing; painting it a fresh shade of red. "The climax." the shadow would finish before releasing control of his puppet, who simply remained frozen in horror at the actions he was forced to take. Travin only muttered and babbled to himself in silence, his mind had been shattered, his soul had been severed, and his will had been broken. Beginning to sob once more, he'd bring the end of the rifle to his lips which were wet with tears and sweat. He then slowly pulled the trigger, and ended his life in a swift shot. The shadow then stepped into the light, revealing a tall-red humanoid with black streaks around his body, in the center the black streaks formed into a single "spider" shape and upon that spider, glowed a red plumber's badge. The creature's face was in a sort of constant grin, however his lips seemed able to move, yet his fangs were always exposed. The human had apprently survived the fall by changing into this monstrous creature whom had so brutally slaughtered a troupe of Vladats. The creature brought two fingers to his temple and began to speak. "Wyzen, It's Rex . You and that ball of fire Fayora come pick me up." he said over a comlink, addressing the two plumbers he had arrived with. "I had a little fun with Plague....uh-huh.....yes...no, don't come to me...I made a little "mess" of things. Just lock onto my location after I'm about fifty miles from my current point." he'd calmly say, before a flash of red light enveloped him, returning him to his normal appearance. Taking his hands down from his ear, Rex began walking casually forward, with little to no regard for his past actions. Stopping in place, he'd turn his attention towards the bodies he had left behind; a familiar grin stretching across his face.* ((End of Episode 1.)) Category:Episodes Category:Rex Forte Category:Two-Part Episodes